Willst du?
by Salazar-Slytherins
Summary: Eine songfic zu Willst du? von Schandmaul


Kommentar: dies hier ist meine erste Songfic, und ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch, obwohl ich durchaus keine Ahnung habe, was für einen Schmarrn ich hier geschrieben habe grummel aber egal. grins

Pairing: na ja Harry/Draco was sonst?

Disclamer: na ja, alle bekannten Personen, sind von JKR und der Song ist von Schandmaul und heißt wie meine FF, Willst Du?

Und hier noch einen dank an meine Beta ShadowRiddle knuddel hast du toll gemacht meine kleine.

So, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, und ich werde euch jetzt nicht weiter mit meinem Gelaber vom lesen abhalten grins

**Willst Du?**

Lange stand ich vor dem Gartentor und starrte einfach nur auf das Haus, aus dessen Fenstern Licht schien. Es war bereits dunkel draußen und der Mond schien hell.

Während ich so da stand, vor deinem Haus und darauf wartete, das ich endlich den Mut dazu fassen würde hineinzugehen und zu Klingeln, fing eine Straßenlaterne an zu Flackern und kurz darauf ging sie aus.

Noch einmal atmete ich Tief ein und aus, bevor ich das Gartentor auf machte, und langsamen Schrittes in Richtung Haustüre ging. Es kam mir fast wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis ich endlich deine Tür erreichte und mich traute, die Klingel zu betätigen.

Sicher fragst du dich, während du schnell zur Tür gehst um deinem unerwarteten Gast zu öffnen, wer denn um diese Zeit noch etwas von dir wollen könnte. Denn es war schon elf Uhr und nicht gerade, die Uhrzeit, zu der man noch Gäste erwartete.

Langsam öffnest du die Tür, und als du siehst wer vor dir steht, du schaust mich geschockt an, was auch kein wunder ist, wer erwartet schon, dass sein früherer Feind auf einmal mitten in der Nacht vor der Tür steht. Doch ich bitte dich, schick mich nicht fort, höre mich erst an, dann kannst du machen was du willst, doch erst hör mich an.

Verwundert bleibst du in der Tür stehen, verschränkst die Arme vor der Brust und lehnst dich an den Türrahmen. Doch ich habe gar nicht erwartet, dass du mich einlässt, dafür ist in der Vergangenheit viel zu viel Schlechtes passiert, doch dies hat sich geändert.

Als ich endlich meinen Mund öffnete und zu erzählen anfing, konnte ich auf deinem Gesicht, die Überraschung ablesen. Deine Gesichtszüge, waren schon immer ein offenes Buch. Schnell, damit ich nicht wieder den Mut verliere, sage ich dir, was schon so lange in mir keimt. Mein Herz es schlägt schneller und voller Freude, denn du hast mich nach meinen ersten Worten, noch nicht weggeschickt

Komm her und lausche meiner Stimme

Ich hab Dir was zu erklären

Hörst du das Herz in meiner Brust

Pass auf, ich hab Dich gern

Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wann es begann, doch eigentlich weiß ich noch genau wann es passierte, an unserem letzten Schultag, Dumbledore hatte wieder einmal unter einem Anfall von Verrücktheit beschlossen, das die Abschlussklasse zusammen Ihren letzten Tag feiern sollten.

Jeder war da gewesen, auch ich in einem schwarzen Festumhang, du trugst deinen Smaragdgrünen, denselben den du auch schon bei dem Weihnachtsball in unserem vierten Jahr getragen hattest.

Du standest da, und redetest mit deinen Freunden, Du lachtest über einen Witz den wohl Weasley kurz zuvor gerissen hatte, während ich die Halle betrat, als ich dich sah, rührte sich etwas in mir, was ich nicht einzuordnen wusste, doch es war da und es war kein Hass.

Viele kleine Schnätze begannen sich in meinem Bauch breit zu machen und dort ein Fest zu feiern, doch gleichzeitig, zog sich mein Herz zusammen, und begann unangenehm in meiner Brust zu brennen.

Ich versuchte diese Gefühl, zu verdrängen, denn, es wollte mich nicht mehr los lassen, immer wenn ich an dich dachte oder dich sah, begann es sich wieder in meinem Körper breit zu machen. Auch nach der Feier lies es mich nicht mehr los.

Weiß nicht genau wann es passierte

Ein unbeschreiblicher Moment

Ich sah Dich an und in mir rührte

Sich ein Gefühl, das brennt

Es brachte mich soweit, das ich mir ebenso wie du einen Arbeitsplatz im Zaubereiministerium suchte, ja das ich mir sogar eine kleine Wohnung nur zwei Straßen von deiner Entfernt nahm.

Ich beobachtete dich, hielt die Todesser auf die dich angreifen wollten. Ja, entgegen aller Erwartung, bin ich kein Todesser geworden, ich habe mich gesträubt, meinem Vater in die Fußstapfen zu folgen, dieser war ohnehin in Askaban, und konnte mir nichts mehr anhaben.

Auch bei der Arbeit, half ich dir bei den Problemen, wenn auch immer so, das du nicht merktest wer dir aus der Patsche half. Du wärst eh nur misstrauisch geworden

Manchmal, nach einem weiteren Todesserangriff, stand ich bis zum nächsten Tag, in einer geheimen Gasse, deinem Haus gegenüber, um deinen Schlaf zu bewachen, damit ich sicher sein konnte, das deine Feinde nicht zurückkehrten.

Hielt mich fortan in Deiner Nähe

War stets bei Dir, wenn Unheil droht

Verscheuchte Schatten und Probleme

Hielt Wacht bis ins Morgenrot

So vergingen die Jahre, und das Gefühl in meiner Brust nahm immer mehr zu, meine Sehnsucht nach dir, nahm immer mehr zu, ich konnte und wollte es nicht mehr aushalten, dass hatte ich schon viel zu lange.

Doch jetzt warte ich schon viel zu lange, alles in meinem inneren brannte, mehr denn je und ich hielt es nicht mehr aus.

Nachts Träumte ich von nichts anderem als von dir, wie ich dich in den Armen hielt, wie wir uns küssten, wie wir einfach nur, zusammen sitzen und reden. Ich sehne mich nach dir, deswegen, will ich meinen Traum wahr machen, dir meine Treue versichern, und dich nie wieder los zu lassen.

So ging es über viele Jahre

In mir der Sturm schon schmerzhaft tobt

Schließ Dich im Traum in meine Arme

Während ich Dir Treue gelob

Deswegen, frag ich dich jetzt, willst du mit mir gehen? Willst du mein Mann werden? Willst du mir gehören, wie ich dir schon seit Jahren gehöre?

Ich nehme etwas aus meiner Manteltasche und reiche es dir, ich habe diese Ringe schon vor längerer Zeit gekauft, doch ich hätte nie gedacht, das ich den Mut aufbringen würde sie dir zu geben.

Quälend langsam, machst du das Geschenk auf und siehst erstaunt auf die Schatulle, die jetzt in deiner Hand liegt. Langsam öffnest du sie und siehst mit Tränen in den Augen, auf die beiden Ringe die in ihrem inneren ruhen.

Doch jetzt, nachdem ich es getan habe, nachdem ich mich endlich dazu aufgerafft habe, ist mir viel leichter ums Herz, denn, du hast mich nicht abgewiesen. Hast mir zu gehört, mich nicht der Tür verwiesen. Hast mein Herz in deine Hände genommen, lass es nie wieder los, versprich es mir, bitte.

Tränen des Glücks treten in meine Augen, als du Strahlend, einen der Ringe aus dem inneren nimmst und ihn mir an den Finger steckst, während du mir leise ins Ohr flüsterst: „Ja, fortan gehör' ich dir!"

Sieh, Du Schöne, was ich habe...

Willst Du diesen Ring von mir?

Streif ihn über und dann sage:

Ja, fortan gehör' ich Dir!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So, muss ganz ehrlich sagen, ich weis nicht was ich da jetzt für einen Schmarrn geschrieben habe, aber ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ich würde mich sehr über Kommis freuen.

rabe


End file.
